Tiffany and Ken: A Love Story
by EmmaIceHeart
Summary: What if Tiffany didn't fall in love with Nathaniel? A story in which Tiffany falls in love with her friend, Ken, AKA Kentin. Yes, that's right. Tiffany Rose Anderson fell in love with Kentin. Reviews and favorites would be greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: The Talent Show

Tiffany and Ken: A Love Story

Summary: What if Tiffany didn't fall in love with Nathaniel? A story in which Tiffany falls in love with her friend, Ken, AKA Kentin.

Disclaimer: I don't owe MCL ( My Candy Love) I also don't own Let Me Go by Avril Lavigne and Chad Kroeger

Chapter One: The Talent Show

Tiffany's POV

I saw a sign on the student council door. "Kentin, we should do this," I say to him. He smiles. Of course, but what are we doing?" I laugh. "We'll be singing of course. I'll play the piano, you the guitar. We'll be singing Let Me Go, by Avril Lavigne and Chad Kroeger. Don't worry, I'll teach you. It's easy," I say. Kentin nodded.

The next day...

(Still Tiffany's POV)

Kentin arrived at my apartment, with his guitar. I first taught him all the basics. Then, we practiced for our audition tomorrow.

_Song Start_

Tiffany: 'Love that once hung on the wall  
Used to mean something, but now it means nothing  
The echoes are gone in the hall  
But I still remember, the pain of December Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late'

Tiffany: 'I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go'

Kentin: 'You came back to find I was gone  
And that place is empty,  
Like the hole that was left in me  
Like we were nothing at all  
It's not what you meant to me  
Thought we were meant to be'

Kentin: 'Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late'

Tiffany and Kentin: 'I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go'

Tiffany and Kentin: 'I let it go and now I know  
A brand new life is down this road  
And when it's right, you always know  
So this time I won't let go There's only one thing left here to say  
Love's never too late I've broken free from those memories  
I've let it go, I've let it go  
And two goodbyes led to this new life  
Don't let me go, don't let me go'

Tiffany and Kentin: 'Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go'

Tiffany and Kentin (x4): 'Won't let you go, don't let me go'

_Song End_

"I... I did it!" Kentin cheered. "Yes, yes you did," I say, smiling at him.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2: Auditions

Tiffany and Ken: A Love Story

Summary: What if Tiffany didn't fall in love with Nathaniel? A story in which Tiffany falls in love with her friend, Ken, AKA Kentin.

Disclaimer: I don't owe MCL ( My Candy Love) I also don't own Let Me Go by Avril Lavigne and Chad Kroeger

Chapter Two: Auditions

Tiffany's POV

The next day was the day for auditions. Kentin and I signed up. The judges were there, and I started playing on the piano, and Kentin on his guitar.

We were in sync with each other. The judges told us that the list would be up in a week.

Each day, we were worried that we might not have made it. However, a week went by and the list was posted.

TALENT SHOW

KENTIN AND TIFFANY: GUITAR/PIANO LET ME GO BY AVRIL LAVIGNE FT CHAD KROEGER

LYSANDER AND CASTIEL: GUITAR/SINGING ORIGINAL SONG

The list went on and on and on. We attended all of the practices. Alexy came over to help us choose our outfits for the talent show. He picked out a sparkling red dress with sparking red shoes. Then, he picked out a black suit with a white top and a sparkling red bowtie. "Wow! You guys look absolutely perfect!" Alexy exclaimed. We both blushed, and we payed for our new outfits and left the store.

The talent show would be in a week.

End Chapter Two

**Sorry if the chapter is short, I'll make up for it!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Big Day

Tiffany and Ken: A Love Story

Summary: What if Tiffany didn't fall in love with Nathaniel? A story in which Tiffany falls in love with her friend, Ken, AKA Kentin.

Disclaimer: I don't owe MCL ( My Candy Love) I also don't owe any of the songs that you will see in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

~charlielifelover~

Chapter Three: The Big Day

Kentin's POV

It was the big day of the talent show. Lysander and Castiel, Amber and her friends and Iris, Kim and Violette also made the talent show. The show would be hosted by Nathaniel and Melody.

Nathaniel's POV

I was walking down the hall when I saw Tiffany. "Hey, Tiffany," I said, walking up to her. She turned to face me. "Nathaniel? Hey. Excited?" she asked me. A small blush came up on my face. "Oh, well, I'm hosting the Talent Show." Tiffany smiled. "Wow, that's great." I nod. "Er, anyway, good luck," I say, before walking away. I heard a big "thanks," and smiled. This would be a great night.

_That evening..._

Tiffany's POV

It's almost time. I'm so nervous. Kentin turns to me, and squeezes my hand. "Don't worry, we'll do great." I blush when he did that. "You are too nice," I say, my face as red as a tomato.

Kentin's POV

Tiffany is blushing hard. I think she's in love with me.

No one's POV

"Good evening everyone. Welcome to the Sweet Amoris Talent Show. Let us begin with a performance of the song Let Me Go, played on the piano and the guitar by Tiffany and Kentin!" Nathaniel announced, to the cheers of the crowd. He and Melody then waited at the sidelines, as the curtains were open.

Tiffany's POV

I start playing the first few notes, then, I sing into the microphone. "Love that once hung on the wall  
Used to mean something, but now it means nothing  
The echoes are gone in the hall  
But I still remember, the pain of December

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go"

Then, Kentin sang his part. "You came back to find I was gone  
And that place is empty,  
Like the hole that was left in me  
Like we were nothing at all  
It's not what you meant to me  
Thought we were meant to be

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late" Then, the two of us sang the chorus together. "I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go" We were now near the end of the song. "I let it go and now I know  
A brand new life is down this road  
And when it's right, you always know  
So this time I won't let go

There's only one thing left here to say  
Love's never too late" Then, the chorus happens again. "I've broken free from those memories  
I've let it go, I've let it go  
And two goodbyes led to this new life  
Don't let me go, don't let me go"

"Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go" We sang. Then, we sang the last line. "Won't let you go, don't let me go" I finished playing the last notes on the piano, and Kentin strummed the last few notes on the guitar. The crowd roared with applause. I curtsied, and Kentin bowed, and we walked off the stage.

We waited at the sidelines, because after the last performance, all the acts would be on stage, and dance. Amber, Li and Charlotte came up to us. "... Not bad you two," Amber said slowly. I blink. Did Amber just say that we did a good job? Or, am I dreaming? Nah, it can't be. "Oh, thanks Amber." I say. Li stepped forward. "How did you learn to sing like that?" I giggle. "It's a gift." Charlotte nodded. "I see." Then, Melody announced the next performance. "Please welcome Amber, Li and Charlotte to the stage, who will be dancing." I turned to the three. "Good luck," I said. Amber turned, and smiled. "Thanks."

Amber, Li and Charlotte began their dance, and my mouth opened wide. They were so good!

Iris, Kim and Violette danced as well, and they wowed the crowds.

"It's time to welcome Lysander and Castiel to the stage who will be singing See You Again, by Miley Cyrus." Nathaniel said.

Lysander sang the entire song, while Castiel played on the guitar. They were both really good.

"Folks, it's time for us to end the show. But, before we do that, we would like to invite all the performers back on stage, to dance with us to the song we have been practicing for a very long time. Happy, by Pharrell Williams." Melody said. Then, the song started playing, and all of the performers and including Nathaniel and Melody danced. After the song was finished, the crowd applauded loudly. "Thank you and have a good night!" Nathaniel exclaimed to the cheering crowd.

The show was a big success.

**So, that's the end of Chapter Three. Next Chapter: Kentin and Tiffany go on their first official date, out to a restaurant. Oh, I'm so excited!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my good friend, Jason. You always make me laugh!**

**~charlielifelover~ **


	4. Chapter 4:The First Date

Tiffany and Ken: A Love Story

Summary: What if Tiffany didn't fall in love with Nathaniel? A story in which Tiffany falls in love with her friend, Ken, AKA Kentin.

Disclaimer: I don't owe MCL ( My Candy Love).

~charlielifelover~

Chapter Four: The First Date

Tiffany's POV

Kentin takes me near the staircase. I wonder why... "Uh, Tiffany? Will you go out with me?" I can't believe it. "Yes!" He smiles and pushes me into a loving kiss. "T-thank you." We kiss again.

Lysander's POV

"What? Are you serious, Castiel? You want us to go to the staircase and confess our love for Tiffany, together?" I shout at him. "Come on. She's bound to choose one of us," Castiel snapped. "For once, I agree with Castiel." Nathaniel said calmly. "Let's do this." I finally agreed.

Nathaniel's POV

'I hope Tiffany chooses me,' I thought.

Castiel's POV

'She's bound to choose me,' I think.

Lysander's POV

'I really hope that Tiffany's heart will fall for me,' I think to myself.

Back to reality...

Nathaniel pauses at the door. "On three. Ready?" he asks, turning to Lysander and Castiel. "I was born ready!" Castiel smirks. "Yeah, I'm ready," Lysander calmly says. Nathaniel nods, and turns to the door. "One... Two... Three!" He opened the door.

Nathaniel, Lysander and Castiel open their mouths with shock. "I-is that Kentin?" Lysander asks. Nathaniel nods. There, at the staircase, is Tiffany, who is embraced by Kentin, and their lips were locked together in a kiss. Tiffany gasped, and spun around. "How long were you guys standing there?" Nathaniel blushed. " 5 minutes." Tiffany sighed. "Next time, don't sneak up on us like that." Castiel narrowed his eyes. "S-sorry."

Nathaniel's POV

Tiffany, Kentin? Could I talk to you two for a moment?" I ask politely. The two nod and followed me to the student council room. "Tiffany, you've been a student here for a year now. Would you like to be on student council. I mean, if it's alright with you, Kentin?" I ask. I cross my fingers, just to be sure. "Of course she can!" Kentin says, smiling. Tiffany turned to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks."

Tiffany's POV

I start in student council tomorrow. Right now, I need to focus on the date. It was a really fun night, that's for sure.

**I am so sorry if the chapter is short! I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Next Chapter: Tiffany starts in Student Council, and she gets a uniform to wear. What will she pick? Find out in Chapter Five, dear readers!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Jason, who always makes me laugh!**

**Love, charlielifelover.**


	5. Chapter 5: Student Council

Tiffany and Ken: A Love Story

Summary: What if Tiffany didn't fall in love with Nathaniel? A story in which Tiffany falls in love with her friend, Ken, AKA Kentin.

Disclaimer: I don't owe MCL ( My Candy Love).

~charlielifelover~

Chapter Five: Student Council

Tiffany's POV

The night before, I went to the clothes shop, and bought a lot of school uniforms: a blue uniform, a red uniform, a green uniform, a pink uniform, a black and red uniform, a black and blue uniform, a black and green uniform and a black and pink uniform. When Leigh saw me, his eyes widened. "Goodness, Tiffany! What a lot of uniforms! What on earth do you need all these uniforms for?" I laugh. "Starting tomorrow, I'll be helping in Student council! I'll be the vice-president!" I say, happily. Leigh smiled and rang everything up. "That will be $34, please," he says. I take out $50. "$16 is your change. Have a good night," he says with a smile on his face. I laugh. "You too, Leigh."

The next day...

(still Tiffany's POV)

I decide to wear the black and blue uniform to school today. Brushing my long blonde hair, I place two blue clips in my hair, to keep it out of my face. I then pick up my backpack, and I leave my apartment. Kentin was standing out there. "You ready?" he asked me, tousling my hair. "Hey! I just brushed it!" Grumbling, I take out my hand mirror and a hairbrush and fix my hair. "There. Perfect," I say, sighing in relief. Kentin sighed and shook his head. "You are completely hopeless." I laugh and pinch him. "Hey!" Kentin held up his hands in defence. "Sorry." I laugh. "Oh, Kentin, babe, I can never stay mad at you!" We kiss. Then, hand in hand, we run to school.

"7:45AM, perfect," I say, sighing. Kentin laughed. "You know, school doesn't start until 9:00AM, right?" I laugh. "I know, but still! I have got to be on time!" Then, a car appeared, and Nathaniel and Amber got out. Amber was on her phone. "Yeah, Charlotte. Li just told me she's already here, hurry up already!" It seemed like she was shouting. She disappeared into the school. Kentin turned and hugged me. "See you later, vice president!" he said, happily. I waved, and he ran into the school. "You and Kentin work out well together, Tiffany." Nathaniel said to me. "Aw, thanks Nathaniel," I say happily. "So, Miss Vice President, ready to start?" he asked me. I laugh and playfully punch his arm. "I was born ready!"

Nathaniel's POV

Wow. Tiffany looks so professional. I wasn't expecting that.

Tiffany's POV

I walk into the student council room, put down my bag and sigh. Then, I notice two enrollment files. "Take a look at this. New students! Two of them." Nathaniel picks one up. "This file says Joy." I look up. "Mine says Juliet. They'll be coming today." Nathaniel takes out two timetables. "I have their timetables ready. Just then, the door opens.

Two girls walk in. One was wearing a lilac blouse. The other was wearing a red blouse. They both wore blue jeans, and they wore running shoes. One pair was white and pink, they were on the feet of the girl with the red blouse, while the other pair, the black and pink pair, were on the feet of the girl wearing the lilac blouse. The girl in the lilac blouse had blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. The girl in the red blouse had brown hair, and her hair was kept back with a cute headband.

"Hi. My name is Joy. That's my sister, Juliet, she doesn't like being called by her full name, so you can call her Julie," the girl with the blond hair says. "Hi. I'm Tiffany, the vice president, and that's Nathaniel, the president of the student body. We will need a $25 enrollment fee and a photo ID which can be purchased for $10 at the dollar store," I say, in a calm voice. Julie reached into her wallet, and pulled out $50 and two photos. Nathaniel smiles. "I'm impressed. So, everything seems to be in order. Here are your timetables. School doesn't start until 9:00 AM. The day will finish at 3:30PM." Joy nodded. "Thanks for the info."

**Wow. A long chapter. Next Chapter: Joy and Juliet begin their first class, and they choose their clubs. Also, they run into rebel bad boy Castiel, and the poetic Lysander. Which one of these two will they fall for? Find out in the sixth chapter!**

**Another chapter dedicated to my good friend, Jason. You always make me laugh, and you always out a smile on my face.**

**~charlielifelover~ **


	6. Chapter 6: New Students

Tiffany and Ken: A Love Story

Summary: What if Tiffany didn't fall in love with Nathaniel? A story in which Tiffany falls in love with her friend, Ken, AKA Kentin.

Disclaimer: I don't owe MCL ( My Candy Love).

~charlielifelover~

Chapter Six: New Students

**Juliet's POV**

Walking down the halls, with my sister, I bumped into a nice young gentleman, who calls himself Lysander. Wow. He's really handsome.

* * *

**Joy's POV**

As I walked down the halls with my sister, my honey blonde hair in it's ponytail, I bumped into Castiel. However, Tiffany told me to stay away from him. Why? He and Nathaniel always fight with each other. However, I soon found out that Tiffany was right, he was faking, let me repeat that, **FAKING **his love for me, little old **ME!** That two timing jerk! I hate, let me repeat that, **HATE **him so much, it makes me want to **SCREAM!**

* * *

**Tiffany's POV**

I told Joy, but no, she wouldn't listen. Wow. Nathaniel is now happy again, that's how I like to see him.

**Nathaniel's POV**

When Tiffany told me that Joy hated Castiel, I was very happy that she had finally seen the light, and agreed with me that Castiel can be a total jerk.

**Castiel's POV**

I was faking my love for Joy, just to make Amber happy. It worked. Now, that girl would never dare to cross with me, Castiel.

* * *

**Lysander's POV**

The girl... Juliet... She's really pretty... I slowly walk up to her. "Juliet? Would you like to sit with me at lunch?" I ask her. She turned and smiled at me. "Of course, Lysander! I would be delighted to sit with you!" I grin. "Really? Thank you so much!" The bell for lunch rang. "One moment, I have to get something from my locker," Juliet said to me. I then see her open her locker and grab out a guitar case, and then she closed her locker. I gasp. "You're a musician?!" I exclaimed. Juliet blushed. "Yes, I'm the one in my family with musical talent. Joy, well, not so much. She has nothing to do with music at all. You see, she wants to be an actress." I smile. "An actress... Your sister must love drama, am I correct?" Juliet laughed and nodded. "Yup." I smile. "Maybe, I can ask Castiel if you could join our band." Thus puts a smile on Juliet's face. "Yeah, that will be great!" I take her hand, and we walk to the cafeteria together.

* * *

**Aww, how sweet. Lysander/Juliet shipping in this chapter. I planned for Juliet to be the musician and Joy to be the one who loves drama, and so far, it's great! **

**See you in the next chapter!**

**Love, charlielifelover**


	7. Chapter 7: Juliet joins the Band

Tiffany and Ken: A Love Story

Summary: What if Tiffany didn't fall in love with Nathaniel? A story in which Tiffany falls in love with her friend, Ken, AKA Kentin.

Disclaimer: I don't owe MCL ( My Candy Love). I also don't owe the songs you will see in this chapter, they belong to their respectful owners.

~charlielifelover~

Chapter Seven: Juliet joins the Band

**Castiel's POV**

"So, Juliet, what song will you sing for us so we can let you join our band?" I asked. "Love Story, by Taylor Swift."

**No One's POV**

Juliet started playing the song.

"We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, 'Hello,'  
Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, 'Stay away from Juliet'  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, 'Please don't go'  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, Yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh.

Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, 'Stay away from Juliet.'  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, 'Please don't go.'  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, Yes."

**Lysander's POV**

Whoa. Juliet's so good.

**Castiel's POV**

I have to admit... She's pretty good.

**No One's POV**

"Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, Yes.

Oh, oh. I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, Yes.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Cause we were both young when I first saw you..."

**Lysander's POV**

I watched as Juliet strummed the last note on her guitar, then, stopped and looked up. "Well? What did you think?" I turn to Castiel, who nods. "We've decided. We will allow you to join."

**Juliet's POV**

Oh my god. I'm in the band! "Thank you!" I cry, thrusting my hands around Lysander.

**Lysander's POV**

Juliet was hugging me. Then, she did something unexpected. She kissed me. Right on the lips. At first, I was in shock, but, I didn't tell her to stop. As we were kissing, I watched Castiel's eyes go wide.

**Castiel's POV**

I was shocked. Maybe, Lysander and Juliet do deserve each other. I will not get in their way, as they seem to really love each other.

**Lysander's POV**

We soon pulled away from our kiss. "Could I sing another song?" Juliet asked me. I looked to Castiel, who nodded. "Of course. What is it?" Juliet smiled. "Lemon and Lime, by Brooklyn Roebuck." She then walked back to the stool, and sat down again.

**No One's POV**

Juliet played the first few notes, then started singing. 'Wow... She's really good,' Lysander thought.

"There are times I feel like you are slowly mine  
But other days it seems like you're so far away from me!  
There's no faking when communication's mistaken  
It leaves me with my nerves shaking  
But tomorrow it won't mean a thing  
Cause you know that I want you  
And even though you drive me at the wall  
You always bring me back!

We, don't always see eye to eye,  
Put our differences aside  
It's an emotional joy ride  
It's bitter sweet like a lemon and lime!

Sweet talker, I've heard it all, so say something  
Then you know will leave me wanting  
Just a little more!  
Cause you know that I want you  
And even though you drive me at the wall  
You always bring me back!

We don't always see eye to eye Put our differences aside  
It's an emotional joy ride  
It's bitter sweet like a lemon and lime  
We don't always see eye to eye  
put our differences aside  
It's an emotional joy ride  
It's bitter sweet like lemon and lime!  
Lime, lime, lime, lime, lime, lime  
Bitter sweet!

Fill me up with butterflies  
And make me have a heart attack!  
And even though you drive me at the wall  
You always bring me back!

We don't always see eye to eye  
put our differences aside  
It's an emotional joy ride, oh, oh  
It's bitter sweet like a lemon and lime!

We don't always see eye to eye  
put our differences aside  
It's an emotional joy ride, oh, oh  
It's bitter sweet like a lemon and lime!"

**Juliet's POV**

I ended the song, and looked up. Castiel was smirking at me. He playfully pinched me. "Wow. Lysander was right. You are good." He flashed me a smile. I laugh and pinch him back. Then, we left the basement.

**Lysander's POV**

I walk out and stop Juliet. "Um, Juliet?"

**Juliet's POV**

I turn to answer Lysander's question. "Yes?"

**Lysander's POV**

"Um, would you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" I ask.

**Juliet's POV**

No. Way! Lysander asked me to be his girlfriend! I look at him. "Well, will you?" he asked. Tears were coming down my face. "Yes, yes, yes, a thousand, a million times yes!" I squeal.

**Lysander's POV**

I perk up at her answer. Then, I push Juliet into a hug, lift her face up, and we kissed again.

**Joy's POV**

I finally see my sister. She told me that she would be at practice, to see if Castiel and Lysander would let her join their band. Turns out, they did. Also, Lysander asked Juliet to be his girlfriend, to which she accepted. I'm so proud of her.

**Tiffany's POV**

"Nathaniel! Did you hear the news?" I asked him happily, while walking in. "Are Joy or Juliet dating Castiel?" I ask worried. "No! Juliet is dating Lysander!" I say happily. "L-Lysander? Really? Wow, that's unexpected." he replied.

**Nathaniel's POV**

I-I'm shocked. Lysander and Juliet... I really didn't know that they would actually become a couple. Well, Tiffany knew all along, as both Juliet and Lysander are songwriters and she plays guitar and sings, while Lysander just sings. They would make a perfect duet. I think Joy is beautiful. I should admit my feelings to her.

**Joy's POV**

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Oh, Nathaniel!" I gasp.

**Nathaniel's POV**

"Joy, would you be my girlfriend?" I ask.

**Joy's POV**

"Yes. I would love too," I say. Then, he and I kissed.

**Amber's POV**

Well, well, my brother has found love in Joy. I am really proud of him. Maybe, soon enough, Joy would become my sister-in-law, which I hope that will be true.

**Nathaniel's POV**

Joy and I stopped our kiss and I turned around. "A-Amber? How long have you been standing there?" he demanded.

**Amber's POV**

"Brother! I just came now. Make sure you don't cheat on her, or I'll tell mom and dad!" I threatened.

**Nathaniel's POV**

"Geez! Okay, sis. I won't!" I say, placing my hand on my forehead in annoyance.

**Amber's POV**

Satisfied, I walk back down the hall. I hope to find love someday...

* * *

**Oh, wow. A long chapter, just for you, readers. Hoped you liked the chapter!**

**Another chapter dedicated to my friend, Jason. You always put a smile on my face.**

**~charlielifelover~**


	8. Chapter 8: Lucas and Ethan

Tiffany and Ken: A Love Story

Summary: What if Tiffany didn't fall in love with Nathaniel? A story in which Tiffany falls in love with her friend, Ken, AKA Kentin.

**Disclaimer: I don't owe MCL ( My Candy Love). In this chapter, Joy and Juliet visit the cemetery to see the graves of their old boyfriends, Ethan and Lucas. Each time they vist their graves, the angels of Lucas and Ethan come down from heaven, to visit them. Lucas and Juliet loved to play their guitars, while Joy and Ethan loved to act out the lines and scenes from their favorite plays. One day, the two boys got into an accident, and they died in the hospital. Before flatlining, the boys made their girlfriends promise that they wouldn't take off their necklaces unless they have a shower or go to bed. The girls promised. After they promised, the boys closed their eyes and they flatlined. Read to find out the rest.**

**~charlielifelover~**

Chapter Eight: Lucas & Ethan

**Juliet's POV**

I fastened my amethyst neckalce around my neck. It was a gift from my late boyfriend, who died in the hospital along with his twin, Ethan after a crash. I miss him so much. Since it's the weekend, I planned to take Lysander to see Lucas's grave. I picked up the flower, and walked downstairs, waiting for Lysander.

**Nathaniel's POV**

Kentin and Tiffany waited by the sidewalk, as Lysander and I walked up to pick up our girlfriends. "Oh, hello, the girls want to visit the cemetery before going out. Do you mind going with them?" their mother asked after she opened the door. "No problem, ma'am. Whom are they visiting?" I asked politely. "The girls haven't told you?" she asked, worried. We shook our heads. Then, their mother explained the whole story. "Oh... I'm so sorry," I said, hugging Joy. "Next Saturday would be one month since they've died, and the girls would love if you attend." I nod. "We'll ask our parents."

"Thank you," the mother said kindly.

I took Joy's hand, and Lysander took Juliet's hand. After explaining the story to Tiffany and Kentin, they said that they wouldn't mind.

**Juliet's POV**

We finally arrived at the cemetery. We walked through until we found the gravestones we were looking for. I knelt down, as did Joy, and we wished to see them again.

**Lysander's POV**

I felt something weird around me. Then, I looked up. The clouds were parting, and a golden staircase from the sky was speeding down. _Crash! _It stopped right near where we were standing. Then, I saw two figures slowly walk down the stairs. They were both boys, and they both had blue eyes. One had blonde hair, like Nathaniel, and the other had black hair, like Armin. The two figures reached the bottom of the stairs, and I could clearly see that they had wings, and a halo. Then, with a wave of their hands, their wings closed and the halo vanished.

**Juliet's POV**

"... Lucas..." I gasped, when I saw the black haired boy. The boy grinned. "Juliet, it's me." I flung my arms around him. "Oh, I missed you!" I cried.

**Joy's POV**

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned to see a blonde haired boy smiling at me. "Ethan!" I squealed. I hugged him. "Oh, Joy! It's really nice to see you again!" he exclaimed, while hugging me. I introduced him to Nathaniel. "Keep her safe," I heard him say. "No worries, I will," Nathaniel responded.

**Juliet's POV**

Lysander promised Lucas that he would keep me safe. We chatted for a bit.

**Nathaniel's POV**

Whoa... The story that Joy and Juliet's mother told us is true. It really happened. Then, the boys waved their hands again, and their wings opened, and the halo appeared on their head again.

**Joy's POV**

"Aww, do you have to go," I sighed. Ethan squeezed my hand. "Yes, Joy. I'm sorry. The next time you come, and wish to see me, I will come down from heaven and visit you," he said, while hugging me. I sniffed. "Bye, Ethan." He stood by the staircase and waited for his brother.

**Juliet's POV**

"I really hope to see you again, Lucas," I say, before hugging him. "Don't worry, Juliet, you will see me again, and that shall be the next time you come, and wish to see me. I shall then appear to you, just like how I did today," he said to me. Then, he walked to where his brother was. "Goodbye, Lysander, Nathaniel, Kentin and Tiffany. It was nice to meet you four," Lucas said, smiling.

**Tiffany's POV**

"Bye, Lucas! Bye, Ethan! It was nice to meet you too!" I chirped happily.

**Juliet's POV**

Then, after we said our goodbyes, they walked up the golden staircase, and as they did, the staircase went up with them, until they vanished.

**Nathaniel's POV**

I blinked. "Was... was that a dream?" I asked, confused. Joy laughed. "It was real, Nathaniel," she replied. "Oh..." I said back.

* * *

**And that's that! Tomorrow, please wish me luck, as I will be doing an audition for arts night at my school. They are looking for people to preform, so I signed up. I will be singing 'Roar' by Katy Perry, as a tribute to my dad's late godfather, who passed away Monday, July 15, 2013 early that morning, while I was at the daycare in which I attended as a child. As soon as I got home, my grandmother broke the sad news to me. I was shocked. I was crying so much at the funeral, and I cried so much after that. I miss him so much! R.I.P. Compadi Carlo. (Please note, that is what Italians call their godparents or your own parents godparents.) He was 83, and I believe he died of cancer. So, I will see you all in Chapter Nine. Please leave a review, and favorite, if you can. That would make me so happy.**

**~charlielifelover~ **


	9. Chapter 9: Lucas and Ethan (Part 2)

Tiffany and Ken: A Love Story

Summary: What if Tiffany didn't fall in love with Nathaniel? A story in which Tiffany falls in love with her friend, Ken, AKA Kentin.

**Disclaimer: I don't owe MCL ( My Candy Love). In this chapter, it has been exactly one month since Lucas and Ethan died. Nathaniel's family goes to the mass, Lysander's family goes to the mass, Kentin and Tiffany go to the mass, and to the girls surprise, even Castiel comes to the mass. Now, even Castiel has a chance to see the angels. How will he react? Find out, dear readers!**

**Review Replies (1)**

**Sukki18: Thank you so much! Here's the next chapter for you!**

**Hoping to get more reviews!**

**~charlielifelover~**

**Chapter Nine: Lucas and Ethan (Part 2)**

**Castiel's POV**

Amber had convinced me to go to mass. Why? She wouldn't say, she wanted it to be a surprise. When I arrived at the church, there was a small table set up, with two photos, of two men, both with blue eyes, one with black hair, and the other with blonde hair. "Castiel!" Amber called out to me. I hugged her. "What is this about?" I ask, confused. Amber's face fell. "You don't know?" I was more confused. "Don't know what?" However, the mass had to begin, and I sat and listened. Then, as soon as the mass was over, two girls came up to the podium. My eyes widened when I saw them. It was Joy and Juliet! Juliet played in the band with Lysander and I.

* * *

**Juliet's POV**

I scanned the crowd, and I was shocked to see that Castiel was in the crowd. Then, stepping up to the microphone, I began to speak. "Thank you, Father, for that wonderful mass, to honor our late old boyfriends, Lucas and Ethan. The necklaces we wear were their final gifts to us, before they died. For those of you who haven't heard the story, now we shall tell you." I took a deep breath and nodded to my sister, Joy.

* * *

**Joy's POV**

"Our story begins on a beautiful, sunny day. I was holding hands with Ethan, while Juliet was holding hands with Lucas. As you might have not have guessed, Ethan and I were acting out lines and scenes from our favorite shows. Juliet and Lucas were singing a love song, when all of a sudden, the boys ran to help two little girls who were walking, and they didn't make it out of the way, the girls survived, but our boyfriends were injured, badly. They were rushed to the hospital, where the doctors told them that they would only have 1 hour to live. So, they wanted to speak to us." I sighed, and let my sister continue.

* * *

**Juliet's POV**

"When we got into the room, the doctors told us that they only had 1 hour left to live. Then, they spoke to us. 'Juliet, I love you. Promise me one thing. Never take that necklace off, except if you will have a shower, or going to sleep,' Lucas said to me. 'I promise, Lucas!' I tearfully sobbed. Then, Ethan said the same thing to Joy, who promised dearly. Then, with a sad smile on their faces, they slowly closed their eyes, and they flat lined. They were gone. We tearfully sobbed all night. Their funeral was held a day later. This happened two weeks before we started at Sweet Amoris. Yes, that's right. Now, we shall all go to the cemetery, where you will see a truly, magical sight." We ended our story, and we all headed off for the cemetery.

* * *

**Castiel's POV**

Finally, the cemetery came into view. I squeezed Amber's hand. Then, I saw both Joy and Juliet lay flowers on the grave. Then, they whispered something that I couldn't hear. The ground started to tremble. "Look!" I heard a male voice call out. It was Nathaniel's voice. "The sky's opening!" I looked up, with the others, to see a golden staircase come down from the sky. This is truly a magical sight. 1 hour later, the angels of Lucas and Ethan had to go back to heaven. Then, as they walked back up the golden staircase, the stairs vanished, and soon, the sky closed. That's why Juliet seemed sad at one of our practices! She was upset about the death of her old boyfriend.

* * *

**And that's that! Chapter Nine! Hope you all liked.**

**Dedicated to: ChloeGoesRawrrxX, Sukki18, and my friends: Jason, Jenathan, Kevin, Tran, Gabriel, Mark, Jonathan, Andrew, and Lauro. Wow, a lot of dedications there.**

**Thanks to Sukki18 for the favorite!**

**~charlielifelover~**

**(but, my friends know me as Elizabeth, the girl who loves to write stories.) XD!**


	10. Chapter 10: Slumber Party!

Tiffany and Ken: A Love Story

Summary: What if Tiffany didn't fall in love with Nathaniel? A story in which Tiffany falls in love with her friend, Ken, AKA Kentin.

**Disclaimer: I don't owe MCL ( My Candy Love). In this chapter, Tiffany will be having a slumber party, and she's inviting all her friends. When her old friends video chat with her, how will they react when Kentin changed, and that Tiffany is dating him, XD! Includes a safe, non-removing-any-articles-of-clothing version of Truth or Dare. (It's safer that way.) I also don't owe any of the songs you will see in this long chapter.**

**Review Replies (1)**

**ChloeGoesRawrrxX: Thanks so much! Yeah, the ceremony was cute, at least... Thanks for the review!**

**Okay, here's chapter ten! Enjoy!**

**~charlielifelover~**

**Chapter Ten: Slumber Party!**

**Nathaniel's POV**

"So... You're inviting me to a slumber party?" I ask. Tiffany nodded. "Well, I don't have anything to do that night, so I'll come." Tiffany smiled. "Super! Thanks," she said, then ran off in a hurry.

* * *

**Tiffany's POV**

Perfect! I've asked everyone, except for Amber and her friends. I hope they can come. I was walking around a lot until I saw them. "Of course I will come," Amber replied. "Thanks, Amber. You can be nice from time to time." I say. Amber smiled. "See you then!" She left. Sweet! Everyone can come! Well, except for Kim, Li, Charlotte, Peggy (because she is a total jerk) and Capucine. It was going to be a great night.

* * *

**Still Tiffany's POV**

_**Ding Dong!**_

I ran downstairs and opened the door. Nathaniel and Amber were standing there. "Welcome, guys! Come on in!" I said, happily. I led the two up to where we would be sleeping. "Okay guys, that's the last few guests!" Here's the order of how the guests came: Kentin, Armin, Alexy, Melody, Iris, Castiel, Lysander, Joy, Juliet, Rosalya, Violette, Nathaniel and Amber. I grabbed an empty pop bottle. "First game: Truth or Dare. Now, none of the dares can have anyone remove an article of their clothing, otherwise the person who said that dare would automatically loose their next turn. Understand?" I asked seriously to Rosalya. "Yeah," Rosalya replied. I nodded. "So, you guys ready?" I asked. "Yeah!" the guests cheered. So, I spun the bottle. It landed on Castiel. "Truth or dare, Castiel?" I asked.

* * *

**Castiel's POV**

Why did the bottle have to land on me. Well, I guess I have no choice. "Dare," I say, then cover my mouth. Shoot, I was supposed to say truth! Oh man, what will Tiffany make me do...

* * *

**Tiffany's POV**

"I dare you to kiss Amber." I say.

* * *

**Castiel's POV**

"I dare you to kiss Amber," Tiffany said. Immediately, as soon as she said that, my face went as red as a tomato. "Well, I guess I have no choice," I muttered. I took Amber's hand and we kissed.

* * *

**Tiffany's POV**

Yes! Castiel actually accepted my dare. I just knew it!

* * *

**Castiel's POV**

The kiss was short, but, lovely. Amber looked more flustered than ever. "Castiel, it's your turn to spin the bottle," Tiffany proclaimed. I sighed, and spun the bottle. It landed on... Violette. "Truth or dare?" I ask, clearly not impressed. "Truth," Violette said in her quiet voice. "Okay, what do you think of Armin?" I asked. As soon as I said that, she blushed furiously. "Um, well, he is cute..." As soon as she said it, Armin blushed hard. Really hard.

* * *

**Tiffany's POV**

"Okay, wow. Violette, spin the bottle!" I said. She took the bottle and spun it. It spun nine times before landing on Nathaniel. "Truth or Dare?" I heard her ask him.

* * *

**Nathaniel's POV**

"I'm going with dare," I said. "I dare you to..." There was a long pause. "...I dare you to confess your true feelings for Joy." My face immediately went red. "Joy, I love you. You... You're always really pretty. So, would you do the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" I ask, my face still beet red. "Yes." I smile. "Thank you."

* * *

**Before the amazing Truth or Dare game...**

**Tiffany's POV**

I was getting a video call. I ran to my laptop, and answered it. There were the faces of my friends from my old town: Brittany, Stephanie, Cheryl and Julia. Cheryl is Stephanie's twin sister, but their mother has pink hair, so Cheryl inherited her mother's pink hair. Stephanie had her dad's face, with her dad's hair. Julia had green eyes and brown hair which were in pigtails. Brittany had long straight black hair with green eyes. "Hey girls!" I cheered happily. Brittany looked at my room from her screen. "Uh... Tiffany? You said that your school doesn't have a dress code. So, why are you wearing a school uniform?" she asked, confused. I laugh. "Oh, that. I'm my school's student body vice-president!" Julia was shocked. "Really? Congrats, girl! You earned it!" Then, she stared at my room. "Uh, why are there so many cute boys in your room?" I laugh again. "Julia, I'm having a slumber party!" Brittany frowned. "Why didn't you invite us?" I sighed. "You live too far away from my new town. Anyway, I want to see if you recognize this guy." I turned to the group of kids. "Hey, babe, come here."

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

I saw a boy with brown hair and green eyes walk towards to where Tiffany was. "Recognize him? Before, he used to be small, with big, swirly glasses..." I gasped. "Guys! It's Ken!" I squealed. Brittany gasped. "No. Way! Is it really you?" The boy grinned. "Yep, it's me. I was in military school, and I worked out, and now, I'm taller!" Cheryl looked at him. "But... where are your glasses?" Ken looked at her. "They were a safety hazard at military school, so I had to wear contacts. Listen, could you girls call me Kentin from now on? I really don't want to be called by that silly nickname that you girls gave me," he said. I nod. "Sure!" Then, I saw Ken- I mean, Kentin place his arm around Tiffany, who cuddled him. "A-are you two?" I asked, my mouth wide open.

* * *

**Tiffany's POV**

I giggle at Stephanie's reaction. "Yep. Kentin and I are now a couple." Julia gasped. "Really? Congratulations you two!" I laugh. "Thanks. Now, I'm going to introduce you to my other friends." I turned to the group. "Guys? I would like you to meet four of Ken and my friends from our old town." Then, the group stood up, and squeezed themselves to fit in. "Stephanie, Brittany, Julia, Cheryl, I would like you girls to meet my friends. Go ahead, introduce yourselves!"

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

A boy with honey golden eyes looked at us. "Hi, I'm Nathaniel, the student body president." Then, a girl with orange hair in a braid waved happily. "I'm Iris! Nice to meet you." A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes looked at us. "I'm Amber, Nathaniel's sister." Then, a boy with red hair and grey eyes looked at the screen. "Castiel." Then, a boy with silver hair whom had one green eye and the other yellow, smiled. "Lysander." Then, two boys, one with black hair, the other with blue hair smiled. "I'm Armin, this is my twin brother, Alexy." The blue haired boy playfully punched him. "Hey! I was going to say my name!" I laughed. Everyone laughed too. Then, the girl with purple haired introduced herself as Violette. A girl with silver hair introduced herself as Rosalya. Then, a girl with honey-blonde hair introduced herself as Joy. The girl next to her, whom had brown hair, introduced herself as Juliet. "Please call me Julie. Only Lysander, my boyfriend can call me Juliet." Julia, Stephanie, Cheryl and I made a note in our head to call this girl Julie. Finally, the last girl whom had light blue hairclips in her hair introduced herself. "I'm Melody, a classroom delegate of student council." I giggle. "It's very nice to meet all of you."

* * *

**Tiffany's POV**

"Anyway, there are others, but they couldn't make it. I hope they'll come for my end of the year party. If they do, then I'll introduce you to the ones you haven't met yet," I say to my friends. "Okay, Tiffany! It was nice talking to you again," Stephanie chirped." "Yeah, nice talking to you girls again," Kentin said with a smile on his face. "Bye, Tiffany! Bye, Kentin!" Brittany cried, waving. Then, she waved to my friends. "It was so nice to meet you all." Nathaniel laughed. "It was nice to meet you too, Brittany, Stephanie, Cheryl and Julia." Julia laughed. "Yeah. Take care." She signed out. "I've gotta go, my dad needs me. Later!" Brittany exclaimed. She too, signed out. "Bye!" both Stephanie and Cheryl exclaimed, in unison. They both signed out. I logged off, and placed my laptop on sleep mode.

I turned to their shocked faces. "What?" I ask. "Cheryl had pink hair..." Nathaniel mused. I laugh. "Oh, that? Well, Stephanie and Cheryl's mother had pink hair. When they were four years old, Cheryl decided to have her pink hair placed into a ponytail. However, she was bullied for having pink hair. Her sister didn't know what to do. The mean girl, Kayla forced Stephanie to not say a word, otherwise, she would be bullied too. The people with strange hair, pink, purple, blue, green, were not allowed to work with the normal kids. Kayla also forced Stephanie not to work with her own sister, which broke Stephanie's heart. She listened to Kayla, even though she loved her sister. Suddenly, on a winter day, a glowing force entered Stephanie. She was soon cursed with ice powers." Nathaniel gasped. "Sorcery..." I looked at him. "Yes. Stephanie used her powers for revenge only. Then, Stephanie became bullied, because she was a freak." Amber gasped. "Oh... Wow." I nodded and looked at Kentin. He nodded, and continued. "So, now you see why Stephanie had a pair of gloves on." Iris looked in awe. "Wow... That must be scary for her."

Suddenly, my laptop beeped again. It was Stephanie. "My ice powers are gone now! I saved Kayla from a dragon! Since I helped a friend, the curse is lifted! I don't have to live in fear anymore! My sister recorded it all. Here, I'll put it on for you guys." She put the video on. 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' It was Kayla's scream. A big, green dragon roared loudly. Then, Stephanie appeared, threw her gloves off, and threw her hands at the dragon. The ice collided with the dragon's heart, and the dragon flew off, before freezing, falling to the ground and shattering into a million, tiny pieces. Then, Stephanie waved her hands, and the ice came out of her hands. She waved her hands again, and the ice vanished, exploding into sparkles in the air. "Stephanie... You... you saved me. You're not a freak. Thank you." Kayla said, hugging her. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, tears flowing from her eyes. Then, the video ended. Stephanie's face came back on the screen. "What did you guys think?" she asked us. We all told her that the video was amazing. Then, with a smile on her face, she waved goodbye and signed out. I placed my laptop back on sleep mode. "Hey, let's play Truth or Dare!" I exclaimed. "Okay!" my guests cheered.

* * *

**Back to the game...**

**Nathaniel's POV**

"Nathaniel, it's your turn to spin the bottle," Tiffany said. I took the bottle, and spun it. It landed on Juliet. "Truth or dare?" I asked her. "Dare," she said. I was then thinking of a good dare for her. "Hm... I dare you to kiss Lysander," I said. Juliet stood and kissed him.

**Tiffany's POV**

Juliet spun the bottle and it landed on Kentin. He said truth, and confessed his true feelings for me. Then, he spun the bottle, and it landed on Alexy, who said dare. Alexy was forced to admit his true feelings for Melody. Then, he spun the bottle, and it landed on his brother, Armin, whom was forced to kiss his crush, Violette. He then spun the bottle, and it landed on Amber, who was forced to admit that Castiel was cute. Then, she spun the bottle, and it landed on Melody, who said truth, and said that she had a slight crush on Alexy. Then, she spun the bottle and it landed on Rosalya. "Dare," she cried out, even before Melody asked the question. "I dare you to sing Love You Like a Love Song, by Selena Gomez and The Scene." Melody said. "O-okay," Rosalya trembled. I set up a microphone for her, and then, started the music.

_Song Start (Rosalya)_

_"It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A sinful, miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony_  
_There's no way to describe what you do to me_  
_You just do to me, what you do_  
_And it feels like I've been rescued_  
_I've been set free_  
_I am hypnotized by your destiny_  
_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful_  
_You are... And I want you to know baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby_  
_I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song) No one compares_  
_You stand alone, to every record I own_  
_Music to my heart that's what you are_  
_A song that goes on and on_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I love you...like a love song..."_

_Song End_

The song ended, and everyone applauded. "Woo Hoo! You rocked that song, Rosalya!" Amber cheered. Rosalya blushed. "T-thanks." Rosalya spun the bottle. It spun exactly 11 times before landing on Iris. "Truth or dare?" Rosalya asked. "Dare," Iris said. "I dare you to sing Only You can be You, by CYMPHONIQUE." Iris nodded. "Okay!"

**Song Start (_Iris)_**

**_"Hey you, what's the matter?  
Lately you've been looking down.  
Is that someone in the mirror the  
Reason you don't come around?  
That's crazy.  
This isn't the 'you' I know.  
Feeling un-pretty.  
Puttin' on a show.  
You don't wanna be a wannabe.  
So who you really gonna be? Only You can be you.  
And only I can be me.  
You always wanna be what you're not.  
Can't you be happy with what you've got?  
You're perfect the way you are  
With your insecurities, doubts and scars.  
Life's too short to worry.  
Don't you know it's true.  
Only You can be you (you can be you)  
And I can be me (I can be me)  
Only You can be you (you can be you)  
And I can be me (I can be me) You think you ain't got swagger.  
Gotta be cooler than you are.  
I think whatever,  
Let 'em know that you're a star.  
Be crazy.  
Be who you wanna be.  
No maybe's.  
You're a celebrity.  
You don't wanna be a wannabe  
Show them who you're gonna be. Only You can be you.  
And only I can be me.  
You always wanna be what you're not.  
Can't you be happy with what you've got?  
You're perfect the way you are With your insecurities, doubts and scars.  
Life's too short to worry.  
Don't you know it's true.  
Only You can be you (you can be you)  
And I can be me (I can be me)  
Only You can be you (you can be you)  
And I can be me (I can be me)"_**

Then, Iris went into a rap. _**"If you love who you are, put  
Your hands up.  
You feelin' good 'bout yourself?  
Then stand up.  
You independent and you're strong  
Throw your hands up.  
You feelin' fabulous  
Put your hands up.  
You could be you, I could be me.  
You a star if you ain't on TV.  
You tall, you short, you different, you cute.  
You light, you dark, you beautiful, you, you."** _Then, she belted out the chorus. _**"Only You can be you.  
And only I can be me.  
You always wanna be what you're not.  
Can't you be happy with what you've got?  
You're perfect the way you are  
With your insecurities, doubts and scars.  
Life's too short to worry.  
Don't you know it's true.  
Only You can be you (you can be you)  
And I can be me (I can be me)  
And You can be you (you can be you)  
And I can be me (I can be me)  
Only You can be you (you can be you)  
And I can be me (I can be**_** me)"**

_Song End_

* * *

**Still Tiffany's POV**

"Wow, you rocked it, girl!" Rosalya exclaimed. Iris blushed. "T-thanks." I gasped. "How did you learn to rap like that?" Iris laughed. "I watched videos of people rapping, and I practiced and practiced, until I mastered it." I was still in shock. "Wow. Just wow. Everyone went, except for me. Iris, spin the bottle!" I cheered. Iris spun the bottle. It went around 12 times before landing on me. "Truth or Dare, Tiffany?" Iris asked me. "I'm going with dare." I say. "I dare you to kiss Kentin." Kentin looked at me, and stood up, and held out his hand. I took it, and we walked over to the window. "You know, this is just a game, if you don't want to..." Kentin started, but, I cut him off. "Nah, I want to. Plus, you're my boyfriend." Then, we walked over to the circle and kissed, to the cheers of the group. "Okay, so now we are finished that game. Let's get a pizza! Do you guys mind if half of is cheese and the other half is pepperoni?" I asked. They shook their heads. So, I ordered a party size pizza, half cheese and half pepperoni. Then, I grabbed a bottle of Coke, and a bottle of Canada Dry Gingerale. The pizza arrived, and I payed the exact amount. "Dig in, everyone!" I say, happily. Everyone dug into the pizza. 10 minutes later, the box was empty. Then, everyone took turns changing into their pyjamas and the guests rolled out their sleeping bags. "Night everyone," I say. "Good night, Tiffany!" everyone said back. I snuggled into my bed, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**The next morning...**

**Tiffany's POV**

I woke up to see that the others were awake already. ""Morning Tiffany! We've been trying to wake you up to ask you if we could go home." Nathaniel said. I looked at my alarm clock. 9:56 AM. "Sure, go ahead." Melody, Alexy, Armin, Rosalya, Iris, Violette, Castiel, Nathaniel, Amber, Lysander, Joy, and Juliet left. Only Kentin remained. Then, he stood up. "See ya on Monday!" he said, laughing. I laughed and kissed him. "You, too, babe. Have a good rest of your weekend." We were locked in a kiss. The kiss started at 9:59 AM and ended at 11: 59 AM. A two-hour kiss. We just couldn't stop. Then, Kentin left. I sighed and went back to writing my story. The slumber party was a good one.

* * *

**Wow. A super long chapter. So, I usually type super fast, and each chapter is roughly around 500 to 1,032 words. However, on this chapter, I wanted to take my sweet time on this one, to make sure that this one will rock your minds, big time. So, anyway, time for the dedications!**

**Dedicated to: ChloeGoesRawrrxX, Sukki18, my friends: Jason, Jenathan, Kevin, Tran, Gabriel, Mark, Jonathan, Andrew, and Lauro. Wow. So many dedications there.**

**A special dedication to my sweet younger brother, Marco, who goes by the name Mark Flame on YouTube, (subscribe to him if you have an account) who will be turning 13 years old on this coming Monday, May 12.**

**Thanks to ChloeGoesRawrrxX for the review!**

**Thanks to Sukki18 and ChloeGoesRawrrxX for favorites.**

**Hoping to get more reviews and favorites.**

**~charlielifelover~**

**(but my friends know me as Elizabeth, the girl who loves to write stories.) XD!**


	11. Chapter 11: Triple Date & Arts Night

Tiffany and Ken: A Love Story

Summary: What if Tiffany didn't fall in love with Nathaniel? A story in which Tiffany falls in love with her friend, Ken, AKA Kentin.

**Disclaimer: I don't owe MCL ( My Candy Love). In this chapter, it's the day after the slumber party, Peggy is upset about not being invited, Kentin takes Tiffany on their second date, and it's Joy and Juliet's first date with their boyfriends, Nathaniel and Lysander respectively. How will the date go? Also, Arts Night is coming up! How will that go? Find out in this exciting chapter! I don't owe the songs you will see in this chapter.**

**UPDATE: Changed my pen name. I now go by EmmaIceHeart.**

**~EmmaIceHeart~**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Triple Date & Arts Night**

**Tiffany's POV**

"Tiffany!" I heard a voice call. I turned, and saw Iris run up to me. "Oh, Iris!" I exclaimed. "That slumber party was out of this world!" she exclaimed. I laugh. "I always know how to plan a party." Iris smiled. "Yes, yes you do." The bell rang. "Oh, no! I've got to get to class!" Iris exclaimed. "You coming?" I nod. "In a few minutes, gotta help Nathaniel, then I'll be in class. Mr. Smith already knows." Iris nodded. "Okay!" She hurried off to class, and I hurried to the student council room. I opened the door, and Nathaniel was smiling at me. "Hey. Right on time. Come and help me sort out this paperwork." I walked forward and helped sorted out the paperwork. "Do you mind seeing if you could get Joy and Juliet to join a mandatory club? The only clubs available are the music club and the drama club." (I know that is not true, but as you know, this is my story, so I could do what I want with the characters even though I don't owe them.) In nodded. "Sure thing." Then, we hurried off to Mr. Smith's math class, who nodded, since we were both in student council.

* * *

**After class...**

**Joy's POV**

"Joy! Juliet!" Juliet and I turned and saw Tiffany. "Hey. What do you need?" I asked politely. "New students are required to join a club. The only ones that are available are the music club and the drama club." Tiffany explained. "Drama all the way for me," I said. "Music," Juliet answered. Tiffany nodded. "Perfect." She took her walkie-talkie out. "Nathaniel? Tiffany here." she said. "Yeah?" his response came through. "Could you see if you could send one student from the music club and one student from the drama club to show Joy and Juliet to their new clubs?" A pause was heard. "Of course." Tiffany nodded. "Thanks. Over." Then, footsteps were heard. It was Iris and Alexy. "Iris, Juliet's the new member of the music club!" Tiffany says happily. Iris grins. "Come, on Juliet!" Iris cries happily. The two then run down the hall. Alexy looked at me and smiled. "So, I guess you're into drama. Well, as a matter of fact, so am I!" he exclaims, taking my hand, and together, we walked to the drama club. "Miss Anna!" A young woman turns and smiles. "Ah, Alexy. Is this our new member?" Alexy nods. "Yeah. This is Joy." Miss Anna smiles. "Welcome to drama club," she says smiling. "Okay, now, we will be practicing for arts night. The play we are going to preform is Snow White." Many squeals were heard from the group. "Also, the role of the prince has been cast. Nathaniel?" she said, turning to the door. My boyfriend walked in. "For auditions, you will be saying one part of the character you would like to play. We'll begin with Joy." I stepped forward, cleared my throat and said my line. There was a pause. "Congratulations, Joy. You have gotten the role of Snow White." The rest of the group applauded, and Nathaniel kissed me. "Congratulations, babe!" Soon, the other roles were given.

* * *

**Music Club**

**Juliet's POV**

"Miss Elsa!" Iris cheered happily, introducing me to her. Then, she went over Arts Night. The group decided that I would close off Arts Night, with the song, Let it Go, from the movie Frozen. The sound crew would add special effects during my performance. "Congratulations, Juliet," a voice said. It was my boyfriend, Lysander. I hugged and kissed him passionately. I was so excited to close off the show.

* * *

**That Night...**

**Tiffany's POV**

It was the night before Arts Night, and Kentin, Lysander and Nathaniel took us out on a triple date. "Good luck to Joy and Nathaniel performing the story, Snow White, and especially good luck to my girlfriend, Juliet, performing Let it Go from the movie Frozen to close off Arts Night!" Lysander proclaimed in his calm voice. "Cheers!" we all said, as we clinked our glasses of our drinks in them. Then, we drank, and went out dancing in the moonlight. Then, they walked us home. It was so romantic. It was a very beautiful night.

* * *

**The next night...**

**Joy's POV**

The was the night of Arts Night. The best night ever. The first performance was the play, and we were given a standing ovation. Then, the kids from the music club performed. All of their voices, including my sister, Juliet's were in sync with each other. Finally, it was time to close off the show. "Before we close off the show, Miss Juliet of the Music Club will perform Let it Go, from the movie, Frozen! Take it away!" Miss Elsa proclaimed. The curtains opened.

* * *

**No One's POV**

The music started playing, and the background was a mountain with snow coming down. There was Juliet, whose braided hair was placed into a bun, wearing a tiara. Her dress was a blue and black, wearing turquoise gloves, and a purple cape. A small microphone was attached to her ear.

_Song Start (Juliet)_

_" The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen. _

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried _

_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know" _Then, she took a hold of her gloves and threw them. _" Well, now they know." _ Snowflakes came out of her hand, as she sang the chorus. _"Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door_

I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry

Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on"

She built a castle made out of ice.

_ "My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast"_

Then, she took off her crown.

_"I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past"_

For the next part, she messed up her hair, and changed her dress. 'Wow, she looks stunning,' a blushing Lysander thought.

_ Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone_

Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway."

* * *

**Juliet's POV**

Everyone from the music club came and hugged me. "You did awesome, Juliet!" Iris exclaimed. "Thank you." I responded. The Arts Night was a big success, thanks to the fact that I, Juliet closed off the show.

* * *

**That's that! Happy Mother's Day to all of the mothers out there!**

**See Chapter Ten for dedications.**

**~EmmaIceHeart~**


	12. Chapter 12: Proposals!

Tiffany and Ken: A Love Story

Summary: What if Tiffany didn't fall in love with Nathaniel? A story in which Tiffany falls in love with her friend, Ken, AKA Kentin.

**Disclaimer: I don't owe MCL ( My Candy Love). So, I'll be skipping a few parts, and be going to the most romantic part, the proposals. All of the proposals shall be featured in this chapter.**

**~EmmaIceHeart~**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Proposals**

**A****rmin and Violette**

Armin and Violette have been dating for about 5 months now. They are so in love with each other. Alexy has convinced Armin to propose to his love. Armin nods, and goes to plan the most romantic date ever for his girlfriend. He calls her after he plans the perfect date. Then, he drives to her house to pick her up. Violette wore a violet dress, and her violet hair was in curls. She had violet flats on. "Violet, you look stunning." Armin said. Violette blushed. Then, he took her hand.

"Oh... Armin. I remember this place. This is where you took me out on our first date," Violette breathed. "Yep," Armin responded. Then, he sighed. "What are you thinking about," Violette asked. "I was planning this to be our last date as boyfriend and girlfriend." Violette looked sad. "A-are you breaking up with me?" Armin shook his head. "No." Then, Armin got down on one knee. "Violette, would you do the honor of becoming my bride?" Violette was in shock. "If you're asking me to marry you, yes! I will!" Then, Violette and Armin kissed.

* * *

**Castiel and Amber**

_'Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!' _That was the sound of Amber's phone, buzzing. She looked at it. There were three new messages. Turns out, Charlotte and Adam are engaged, as well as Li and Rick, and Capucine and Tommy. She sent a congratulations back, then she squealed. Nathaniel put his head through her open door. "I'm trying to prepare for my date with Joy, keep it down!" he growled. "Sorry, my friends are engaged," Amber responded. Then, the doorbell rang. It was Castiel. He embraced Amber and they kissed. Then, off they went to the park, where Castiel got down on one knee. "Will you marry me, Amber?" he asked. "Yes!" Amber screamed. Amber told her parents the good news. They were proud. Well, Nathaniel was a little upset. "So, I guess that you'll be my brother-in-law, eh?" Castiel said, playfully punching his arm. "Y-yeah, I guess. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go pick up Joy." With that, he left.

* * *

**Nathaniel and Joy**

"Hey, babe." Joy said, as she cuddled him. "Hey. My sister's engaged," Nathaniel says. "Oh yeah? To whom?" Joy asks. "Castiel," Nathaniel replies. "Oh... That's great... I guess." Nathaniel chuckled. Then, he took her hand. They went to the park. The sky was bright, with the moonlight shining on them. However, what the two didn't know was that Armin was recording everything. He wanted to make a special video with all the proposals to surprise the others. Then, Nathaniel got down on one knee, and opened the box he had in his hand. There was a shiny diamond ring inside the box. "Joy, will you marry me?" he asked. Tears were streaming down Joy's face. "YES!" she screamed. Nathaniel slipped the ring onto her finger, and the two were locked in a kiss. Armin stopped his recording, and quickly left so that he would not be seen.

* * *

**Kentin and Tiffany, Jade and Iris & Dajan and Kim**

Kentin and Tiffany were on their way to the night club, when they bumped into Jade and Iris, and Dajan and Kim. They too, were headed to the same night club. After two hours of dancing, Dajan proposed to Kim, who said yes right away. Then, they kissed to the cheers of the crowds. Then, after Dajan's proposal, Jade proposed to Iris, who said yes. The two kissed. Iris's orange braided hair had a daisy in it. Then, Kentin got down one knee. "Tiffany. Ever since we met after I transferred just to be with you, I was hopelessly in love with you." Tiffany sighed. "Yes, I know that already. But, why are you down on one knee?" Kentin smiled, and pulled out a small, black box. "Tiffany Rose Anderson. It would make me the happiest man on earth if you do the honor of marrying me." He opened the box, and inside, there was a beautiful, diamond ring. "Tiffany Rose Anderson, will you marry me?" Kentin asked. "YES!" Tiffany screamed. Kentin smiled, and slipped the ring onto Tiffany's ring finger. Then, they kissed, to the cheers of the crowd, including already engaged couples to be married Jade and Iris and Kim and Dajan. Now, the three engaged couples leave the night club and dance together in the moonlight.

* * *

**Peggy and Frank**

Peggy grumbled. Her boyfriend was late. Then, a spotlight turned on, and there was Frank, who snapped his finger, and a banner came down. "Marry me, Peggy?" was on the banner. Peggy gasped, and saw her boyfriend, now, right next to her, on one knee. "So? Will you?" he asked. "Yes, I will!" Peggy cried out. Frank smiled and stood up, after placing the ring on Peggy's finger. Then, the two kissed. Now, Peggy and Frank were engaged. This was truly the best day of Peggy's life, being engaged to the man of her dreams; Frank.

* * *

**Lysander and Juliet & Leigh and Rosalya**

Leigh and Lysander took their girlfriends out for a picnic. The picnic was really good. Leigh turned to his brother and whispered something to him. "So, should I do it now?" Lysander nods at his brother. "What are you two talking about?" Rosalya asks. Leigh laughs, and pulls Rosalya up to a standing position. Then, he took out a small, black box, and got down on one knee. He opened the box, and inside was a beautiful diamond ring. "Rosalya, will you marry me?" Leigh asked. Rosalya tackled Leigh to the ground. "YES!" she shouted. Leigh smiled up at her and then, slid the ring onto her finger. Then, the two kissed. Then, Lysander asked the same thing to his girlfriend, Juliet, who said yes right away. Now the two brothers are engaged to their girlfriends. This will truly be a wonderful new life with Rosalya and Juliet.

* * *

**Melody and Alexy**

Melody skipped downstairs. "Oh, sweetie!" It was her mother. "You look absolutely beautiful!" her mother exclaimed. "T-thanks." Melody blushed. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. It was Alexy. He was wearing a suit. "Um, hey Melody," Alexy said, looking at her outfit. "Um, you- you- you- you look gorgeous." Melody blushed even harder. "T-thanks." Then, Melody's mother got out her camera. "I am so taking a picture of you!" Melody got embarrassed. "MOM!" she shouted. Melody's mom sighed. "Sweetie, you know that I need to take photos of you for my blog." This made Melody more embarrassed. "MOM!" she shouted again. Melody's mom backed off. "Okay. I'm sorry," she sighed. Smiling, Melody headed off on her date with Alexy.

_**At the park...**_

What Melody didn't know, Armin was following the two at a close pace, filming everything. He had even secretly filmed the proposals of Li and Rick, Charlotte and Adam, Leigh and Rosalya, Lysander and Juliet, his own and Violette, Peggy and Frank, Iris and Jade, Kim and Dajan, Kentin and Tiffany, Nathaniel and Joy, Amber and Castiel, & Capucine and Tommy. Now, he was about to record the proposal of his own brother and to his girlfriend, Melody. Then, the best part came. "Um, Melody?" Alexy asked, as he got down on one knee. "Ever since we met, I have fallen deeply in love with you, so..." he pulled out a black box and opened it. Inside there was a beautiful diamond ring. Melody gasped, tears were coming down her face. "Will you marry me?" Melody still had tears of joy coming down her face. "YES!" she squealed. Alexy placed the ring on her finger, and the two were locked in a passionate kiss. Armin quickly stopped his recording and left, to edit the proposals he had recorded.

* * *

**Armin's room...**

Armin was hunched over his computer, picking the videos that were perfect, until he had fit them all in for the special video. He saved it, then he placed it onto his memory stick, saving it again. Now, the perfect video was complete. It was an awesome video, he was sure of it.

* * *

**And that's that! Hope to see you guys in the next chapter!**

**~EmmaIceHeart~**


	13. Chapter 13: Ken and Tiffany's Wedding

Tiffany and Ken: A Love Story

Summary: What if Tiffany didn't fall in love with Nathaniel? A story in which Tiffany falls in love with her friend, Ken, AKA Kentin.

**Disclaimer: I don't owe MCL ( My Candy Love). Enjoy the next chapter! I don't owe any of the songs you will see in this chapter. Thanks for understanding.**

**Listening to Good Time, by Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen,**** We are Stars by Virginia to Vegas ft. Alyssa Reid & Dark Horse, by Katy Perry ft. Juicy J.**

**~EmmaIceHeart~**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Ken and Tiffany's Wedding**

**Tiffany's POV**

_Saturday, May 17, 2014_

As you know, most people go on their honeymoons right after their wedding. However, Kentin and I planned not to go until all of our friends get married. It's only fair. Plus, they have planned the same thing as well. Today is the day of my wedding. I didn't want to wear a dress with a really long train, just maybe a short dress. So, the dress was long, with a flower instead of a veil. Yeah, and I'm really excited. I'm getting married to Kentin, who used to be a nerdy, small boy, hopelessly in love with me, but after military school, he grew taller and more muscular. Then, we fell in love. Ah, so romantic. Yeah, it's true. Very romantic. My mom entered my room. "Oh, honey. You look absolutely beautiful." I blushed. "Thanks."

* * *

**Kentin's POV**

**Kentin's house**

I was fixing my suit. I'm so nervous! I'm getting married to the love of my life, Tiffany. I used to be a nerdy boy, with a bowl cut hairstyle and big, swirly glasses. Then, I went to military school, and boy, I changed a lot. Really. Tiff (my nickname for her) and I will be performing at our wedding. It will be fun.

* * *

**Tiffany's POV**

"I do," I said to the priest. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said. Kentin and I pushed ourselves into a kiss, to the cheers of the crowd. We then practiced the songs we would be singing at the reception. We were perfect. Just perfect.

* * *

**Reception Time, Oh, YEAH! (1)**

**Tiffany's POV**

"Good evening. As you know, the bride and groom are not here right now for their first dance. Why? Because they will be the ones entertaining you! Yes, that's right. The bride and groom will be the ones entertaining you tonight. So, performing Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen, here are the bride and groom! Take it away!" the host cheered.

_Song Start _

**Whoa-uh-oh_ It's always a good time_ Whoa-uh-oh _It's always a good time._**

**Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time**

**Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time**

_**Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time (Whooo)**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**_

_**Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time**_

_**Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time (Whooo)**_

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time.

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time.

**Doesn't matter when****  
**** It's always a good time then**_**  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there**_

Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time.

_Song End_

* * *

The crowd was in cheers. Many cheers to be exact. Yep. That's right. The two rocked the crowd, then, stepped off the stage for their first dance. Then, the dancing started. It was a fun, but crazy night.

* * *

**That's Chapter Thirteen! Hope you liked it. Next Chapter: Lysander and Juliet's wedding. Stay tuned for that.**

**Review Replies (2)**

**ChloeGoesRawrrxX: Ha, ha, thanks. Hope you like this chapter. **

**Sukki18: Are you really doing a happy dance in your chair?! Sorry if this is offending you, but you are a crazy fan girl No offense there.**

**Hoping to get more reviews. *Goes to check the number of views* What in the world?! 500 views?! Oh. My. Goodness. Wow! So awesome! I can't believe it!**

***Jumps up and down with excitement.* Ha, ha, sorry. I just still can't believe the number of views I have. Anyway, that's all for now. Stay tuned for Chapter Fourteen. **

**(1)**

** Couldn't resist, part of a cheer I did when I was at Muskoka Woods. So, I was in the Mermaid Cove cabin, and the girls and I were paired with the boys from Monkey House. I know, right? I still remember the cheer. We called ourselves Monkey Cove, a mix of both Monkey House and Mermaid Cove.**

** _'Monkey Cove, Monkey Cove, we are the best. We can do our very best. Monkey Cove, Monkey Cove, we're better than the rest. You can put us to the test. Oh, Yeah!'_**

**See all dedications in Chapter 10. (It's better saying this instead of having to put all the names of the dedications 'cause it will take a lot of precious time. 10:18 PM Eastern Standard Time. Gotta go now! See ya. ;)**

**Blasting off again, **

**EmmaIceHeart**


	14. Chapter 14: Ken and Tiffany's Children

Tiffany and Ken: A Love Story

Summary: What if Tiffany didn't fall in love with Nathaniel? A story in which Tiffany falls in love with her friend, Ken, AKA Kentin.

**Disclaimer: I don't owe MCL ( My Candy Love). Enjoy the next chapter! This is the last chapter before the sequel: Tiffany and Ken: The Continuation.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Ken and Tiffany's Children**

**Tiffany's POV**

"MOM!" a male's voice shouted. "Victoria took away my video games!" Tiffany sighed. "Nathaniel! You know she can... You always disturb her, so she can take away your video games." Nathaniel walked in. He had blonde hair and the honey gold eyes, like her friend, Nathaniel had. "Nathaniel, calm down," Victoria said, walking into the kitchen. "You can have your video game back after I finish talking with my boyfriend." Victoria's boyfriend happened to be the son Lysander and Juliet. His name was Alexander, and just like his parents, he was a musician. Victoria was deeply in love with him. She then took out her cellphone, and called her boyfriend. Nathaniel groaned and grumbled the entire time.

**4 hours later...**

"Yeah, babe. Okay, sweetie pie. Love ya. Bye," Victoria said, ending the call. Then, she turned to her brother, who is 15 years old. She's 16 years old, by the way. "Go get your video games, Nathaniel," she said. Nathaniel jumped up and ran to get his video games. "YES! FINALLY! AFTER 4 LONG HOURS OF TORTURE LISTENING TO YOU TALKING TO YOUR BOYFRIEND!" he shouted. Kentin laughed, and kissed me. "Oh man, Nathaniel," he sighed. I laughed. "Yeah, he is turning into a mini Armin." We laughed again. Summer was about to end, and tomorrow would be their first day at Sweet Amoris. The next generation of the kids of the Sweet Amoris students will begin all tomorrow...

* * *

**Yeah, I know, it's short. Sorry. Reason: Need to start planning for sequel and also, another story in which Tiffany has to make a hard decision: Who will be her boyfriend? Each chapter will feature her picking each guy, but Leigh won't be included. Leigh already has Rosalya, and Tiffany helped them get back together. So, I can't wait to start it. I will let you guys know on my profile when I have published these two stories. Have a great day/night from wherever you come from.**

**Love,**

**EmmaIceHeart.**


End file.
